You're Not Scary, You're Cute!
by 93leea93
Summary: When 17 year old japanese girl, Maiko discovers her powers, she is taken to the Xavier institute for training but what happens if she is followed by the one person she is very afraid of? Will she have to face them alone or will help be at hand? KurtXOC
1. Character Profile!

You are not scary, you are cute

**Character Profile**

Name: Maiko

Age: 17

Nationality: Japanese

Hair: Wavy light brown/blonde

Eyes: Brown

Skin: Lightly tanned, flawless

Powers: Energy manipulation, reality warping, healing other and herself and control the four elements (Earth, fire, water and air) depending on her emotions;

Earth: Strength and determination

Water: calm and collected

Air: Happiness

Fire: Anger

Family: none she got abandoned and then orphaned

Lives: an abandoned factory warehouse

Personality: Kind, happy, go-lucky, shy at first but get more confident, creative, rarely angry but if happens, you might get burned bust she'll calm down and pass out afterwards.

Like: playing and listening to music, practicing her powers, dancing and being around friends and family (if she had any).

Dislikes: being alone, the fact she has to hide the fact that she is a mutant and never had a good education and people who she is close to get hurt.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Maiko's POV

I sighed as I packed the last of my things quickly into a biggish backpack and flung it over my shoulders before running through the empty halls of the old shut down toy factory on the edge of Tokyo. I have been living in here for two years and I recently got fired from my job at a local supermarket when I got mad at the point I was accused of not doing my job and I accidently used my powers to set a shelf or two on fire. I ran back here to find out the workers and the customers were following me. I stumbled lightly but I caught myself before continuing my journey through the halls. The only sounds in the factory were;

The people yelling and screaming at each other in Japanese because they lost me.

My light footsteps echoing through the corridor.

I skidded around the corner and got to the fire exit at the back. I quietly opened it to find it only opened a little bit but wide enough for me to get through. I slipped through the crevice and made my way towards the woods two meters away. It was almost midnight, so the woodlands looked creepier than they did during the day. I ran them, with twigs and other sharp plant life digging into my skin, leaving their mark in my skin, I whimpered lightly as the pain burned my sensitive skin. Tears stung my eyes as I wrapped my arms around myself and came to an abrupt stop. I leaned against a tree for support as I slowly got my breath back. My lungs were aflame, while my limbs ached and my heart was banging into my ribcage manically. Though I liked the thrill of the chase, I really hate overdoing it.

"SHE WENT THIS WAY!" An unfamiliar voice yelled a few miles behind me but getting closer.

"Wait, we just wanna talk to you!" A male voice called.

I kept on sprinting until I got to the middle of a large clearing. I spun around, making my bag fall off my shoulders from shock and face the person or people. The male who spoke before spoke again;

"Hey it's ok, we won't hurt you." He had brown hair; strange sunglasses that made him look like her had one eye and a black leather jumpsuit on.

I looked at him in shock and began speaking in my language to throw them off.

(Who are you people and what do you want with me?) I stated in Japanese as I slowly began stepping back from the advancing group, not realising that there was a drop to a deep dam a foot away.

"_My dear be careful!" _A male voice warned me in my head.

But his warning was too late, my foot slipped. I shrieked as I lost balance and fell. My heart felt like it stopped in shock as I fell into the cold water below. I fought to stay above water but my denim jeans were pulling me under and deeper by the second. I saw a hand pierce the salty liquid and the voice returned.

"_Take his hand, he wants to bring you to safety, you can trust him, he would not hurt you, none of them would. They all want you to be safe, like I would like you to."_

I nodded and forced my body to cooperate and I took a hold and he closed his hand into a firm grip. With on almighty tug, I was out of the water and coughing half of it up. A hand was rubbing my back to help me.

"Are you alright honey?" A female voice asked, making me look to see a woman with tanned skin, white hair and very pretty brown eyes.

I gulped some air as I nodded shakily and she helped me stand up.

"Who are you all?" I asked, as I rung my hair out lightly.

"So you speak English then?" The male asked.

"Yes but I believe I asked you a question first." I stated as I felt a smile come to my lips.

"Point taken, I'm Scott also known as Cyclops."

"I'm Jean!"

"Logan."

"I'm Rogue."

"I'm Bobby, also known as Ice man."

"John or pyro."

"I'm Ororo also known as Storm."

"I'm Maiko, it is very nice to meet you." I replied with a smile.

"Can we go now?" John complained.

"Ok, ok; let's move." Logan stated with a growl.

Ororo wrapped arm around my shoulders and pulled me closed to keep me warm as we walked towards a large black jet. She looked at me and smiled.

"Say hello to the Black Bird!" She stated as I looked at the jet in awe.

She guided me inside and gave me my bag which held extra clothes. I walked in the directions I was given and found I ended up in a bathroom. I switched my white jeans and blue tank top to a cobalt blue knee length summer dress. I ran my fingers through my hair quickly to get the knots out before walking back to Storm and the others. I sat down and began talking to Rogue, Bobby and John. After what felt like forever, the Black Bird landed and we all filed out to be greeted by a man in a wheelchair.

"Hello there Maiko, I am Charles Xavier, founder of the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters."

"Wait, you were the voice in my head when I fell."

"Yes, and I am happy to see you followed my advice and trusted them. Thank you Logan for helping her."

"Eh…no problem professor."

"Follow me and I'll get you settled into a bedroom. If you don't mind, you would have to share."

"She can share with me!" Rogue stated with a beaming smile as she linked onto my arm.

I nodded immediately with a smile creeping on my face. The professor smiled at us as we made our way through the halls of the institute but Rogue stopped sharply, jerking me back and everyone else stopped too.

"Is there a problem?" I asked gently.

"Yeah, I haven't got my gloves on but you're no fitting!"

"I guess my power isn't affected by yours." I said.

"It seems you are right Maiko; pure energy is everywhere, making it difficult to absorb."

"Wow, it's the first time I ever touched someone and they haven't been hurt." Rogue exclaimed as she hugged me.

I laughed as we began walking around the school grounds. After the long tour, we ran into our bedroom and fell asleep, me still in my dress.


End file.
